Some Summer's Day
by Sienna Logan
Summary: England, 1941. Bella's mother dies in the Blitz, and she is evacuated to a small town, where the town's Doctor adopt her. But next door lives Edward. Can they defy the war, and not let it split them apart? AU-All human? Rating will go up for later chapter


Disclaimer: Unforch, I am not Stephanie Meyer. Nor will I ever be.

Soo... this is my first Twilight fan-fic. So read it! Lol. The song's title is from "We'll meet again" by Dame Vera Lynne, a WWII singer. All the chapters are after her songs

* * *

**Chapter 1: The White Cliffs of Dover**

I rested my long, mahogany hair on the faded-yellow tiles of Marble Arch underground station, as I heard the air raid sirens in the air, blaring loudly, and distant bombs, landing on homes and schools, heard from even down there. Next to me, my mother clutched my hand. She couldn't bear to lose me too. I was her Bella, her darling - all that she had left. It was September 17th, 1940, and my 17th birthday passed a few days ago. I had recived a letter from my father, who was drafted in the army, and had the letter in the pocket of my shirt. These were not times to have unpractical shoes or clothes. You never knew what could happen. My father told me a few stories about the villages and people he met; he did not want to tell me about the villages he saw destroyed, and the people he lost. I also recived a new edition of my favourite book from my mother, North and South, which I was holding, stroking the intricate details of the spine. My mother and I weren't very wealthy right now, but we lived quite comfortably, as my grandmother had left us some money when she passed away a year ago. I started to shiver a bit; it was cold and my shirt and skirt didn't help - we didn't have time to change when the siren rang,

my mother and I ran out of the house, and I just grabbed a bag, and threw in the book, along with a few other things. I didn't even think about why I did it. We ran down the nearly empty street and rushed into the station, with a few other people. We didn't have an air raid shelter ; we didn't have anywhere to put one anyway.

The bangs became louder now. Abruptly, I heard a loud BANG! to the left of me. It was now that I got scared; I could feel my heart beats getting louder and sweat building up on my forehead. My gut instinct knew what was happening; I stood up and grabbed my mother and started running towards the stairs - the bangs where not longer above us. They were here. The others seemed to have realised what was going on, and everyone was running. Suddenly, there was a crash of water - the water pipes must have burst. Mother and I were nearly at the top, but then people's panic got the better of them; everyone was screaming, and pushing to get to the top. All at once, I saw the gushes of water swallowing the people at the bottom of the stairs, their empty, gaunt faces staring up at me. I saw the legions of people push into my mother and I. I saw my hand slip, the slightest bit, and saw my mother's terrified face fall back, lopsided and floppy, like a toy puppet. I saw my hand reach out to grab her, but I couldn't, she was too far off. I saw her drift off until I couldn't see her anymore, she was just one of the masses floating eerily.

I would have probably joined them if it weren't for a young man, he just grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up the stairs. I didn't argue, I didn't move. In fact, I didn't do anything. I just kept thinking about her face, staring at me. I didn't even realise I was above ground now or that the sirens had stopped.

I just kept on remembering that I let go of her hand. _You never know what'll happen._

* * *

I was wearing a light grey duffle-coat, with a red checked dress, along with a pair of red leather shoes, with a bow like ballerina. I didn't have much to bring - I was going to the wettest and most dreary place in the whole of Britain, so most of my limited possessions wouldn't survive the weather. In fact, I know exactly what I brought with me; my father's letter, three pairs of knee-high socks, five pairs of undergarments, two dresses, one of which I was now wearing, two skirts, and two shirts. I also brought my books; Pride and Prejudice, North and South and Nicholas Nickleby. I just waited blankly with my small trunk as I was in a line to be registered, not even paying attention. It wasn't like anyone would care. I was just evacuee 201. I didn't realise I was near the front of the line until I snapped out of my reverie when I heard a voice. I _recognised_ that voice. It was the voice of the person who saved me last week.

"McCarty, Emmett McCarty," said the person without being asked. He had black, somewhat curly hair. He was also rather tall, certainly taller than me, and looked to be very strong. "Birthplace, London. Aged 17. " he said, sounding rather bored. He had probably paid more attention to what was going on than I did. The man at the desk checked a few boxes on his piece of paper, and gave the boy Emmett a tag with his details on. I privately called them _dog tags_. A few more people went through the same process until it was my turn.

"Name, Birthplace and Age," said the man, sounding uninterested. To be fair, he had to repeat the same thing 200 times, now 201 times. He had another few hundred to go.

"Bella Swan. London. 17," I said, sounding equally bored. He gave me a "dog tag" and sent me off to the platform. I was to take the nine-fifteen to Fairview, a town in the district of Dover, in Kent. To sound even funnier, Fairview is near the _town_ of Dover. Whoever came up with these names clearly didn't have much of an imagination. All around me, I saw mothers kissing their children goodbye. I felt like an outsider standing there, so I just went and got myself a compartment in the train, and I sat next to the window. The train was deserted; most of the passengers were still outside, attempting to stay with their mothers.

"All by yourself too?" said Emmett, opening the compartment's door and closing it behind him. "Wait, aren't you-"

"Yeah. I'm the girl from the station. Thanks for... helping me that night." I said, unsure of how to show much gratefulness I felt for him at that moment. The platform was starting filter out, leaving only the mothers, as their children boarded the train.

"It's okay." he said, equally shy. "I'm really sorry. You know, I haven't got any family either."

"You don't?"

"No. I was the second youngest of eight children. My mother died when I was two so I was raised by my father and my eldest sister Cecilia, who was fourteen when I was two years old. My three older brothers all enlisted in the army a year ago, and we haven't heard from them since. And two months ago, I lost Cecilia, my father, and my two sisters Sarah and Carrie. All I had left was Katie and now she's gone from me too." he said glumly. For someone so,so _teddy-bear_ like, you can't stand to see them sad.

"But what happened to Katie?" I said, feeling genuine concern for him.

"My aunt Lou happened. She adopted Katie, taking her to her large Kent mansion, since Katie's nine and cute and little. But she didn't adopt me. All she wanted was a little teddy bear," he said.

"But you _are_ a teddy bear!" I said without thinking. But Emmett looked up and laughed.

"You remind me of Katie. That's what she said when I told her I couldn't be with her. " We sat together and laughed at each others stories as the train set off for our destination.

* * *

The town of Fairview took us about four hours to reach. By the time we got there, it was one and I was hungry, and by the sound of his stomach, Emmett was too. But we had to wait until we found somewhere to live. I just hoped that they would be kind and nice. We departed from the train station and exited into a picturesque street. In fact, the only dreary-looking thing in sight was the light grey clouds in the sky. We crossed the street and walked alongside the beach. I had lived in London all my life, and I had never been outside of it. The calm turquoise-blue sea crashed onto the stony pebble beach. To the right, up on the hill, were some mansions. There was only a street of them, and behind the street was some lush grassland. Down below the hill were some semi-detached houses, not unlike the ones in London. We made our way through a cobbled street with various shops. I noticed a small post office, newsagents, a dress shop, and various others, all of them with their inhabitants sticking their noses on the glass windows.. At the end of the long street, was a large white building that look like it was built a few hundred years ago, and had to words "TOWN HALL" embossed in the white marble. I glanced at Emmett and he sent me look saying,_ let's go get 'em!_ I entered the Town Hall grinning wildly.

They made all of us stand in a line, so people could come and inspect us. As Emmett and I were both 17, we were the oldest there after a few 13 year olds, and therefore, as we aren't small, smiley and cute, we weren't exactly the kind of evacuee's that people wanted in their homes. Eventually, just as Emmett and I started to get bored, and drawing noughts and crosses of our arms, a handsome blonde-haired man in his mid-twenties and a beautiful smiling woman around the same age, with caramel coloured hair. They both had really pale skin, and golden eyes. All the remaining 10 year olds suddenly stood up and smoothed their dresses. The man and woman smiled at all the little kids, but walked past them. I stole a glance at Emmett, and knew that we were thinking the same thing,_ are they coming towards _us_?_ The man and woman walked over to us and named themselves Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello," I said shyly, still in awe. "I'm Bella, and this is Emmett."

"Hello," said Emmett, equally shy. We were sure that they would rather have quiet teenagers than loud, common London ones.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme," said the man, with a nod to smiling woman. I really hoped that they would pick us - they seemed nice, and not just interested in cute little mini-me's. "I'm the doctor in this town, and we have a rather nice large, empty house on the hill," _Wow_, I thought,_ this doctor must make a lot of money to live in that mansion!_

"I think that we'd love to have the both of you staying in our house, " said Esme, smiling at us.

Emmett and I replied at the exact same time; "Yes!" we yelled, giving each other a high five. Esme and Carlisle were just laughing. We picked up our half empty trunks , and wheeled them over to the town hall's entrance. Outside, was a sleek black car; it had white rims on the wheels, and on the bumper. It had two large round lights round the front.

"Wow!" said Emmett, running forward to see the car. Carlisle laughed again.

"I see you like our car. Beauty isn't it? I've had this for about a decade. I just can't bear to replace it, though. But it's probably going to retreat into the garage - car headlights have to be blacked out now." said Carlisle, replying to my puzzled look. We put our trunks in the boot and Esme and I sat in the back, while Carlisle and Emmett sat in front. We drove past the cobbled street, and drove up a steep, smooth path on the hill, with many curves. Eventually, Carlisle made a right turn, and we were on the street with the mansions I saw before. The houses were white and clean, with a neat, leafy green front garden, and from what I could tell right now, a large back one too. We drove halfway through the street, and then Carlisle backed up into a large, square room that I guessed was the garage. He parked the car, got out, and took the trunks out of the boot. Esme and I took my trunk, as I was sure to drop it, and Emmett took his own. We went out of the room into the front garden, and Carlisle pulled a heavy metal screen from the top of the room to the floor, and brought out a padlock, and locked it. We then followed Carlisle into the house.

The house was breathtaking from the first moment we entered; I had not known this kind of luxury back in London and I knew that Emmett did not either. The floor was marble and our shoes squeaked as we walked into the "foyer", a word I knew from my books. There were paintings and elaborate tables across the foyer, and a large, glass spiralling stairway to the right of the room. There was a door to one room on the left and another to the right. Carlisle chuckled to himself, as Emmett and I walked round the room in awe, leaving our trunks by the door. Carlisle had Esme show Emmett and myself to our rooms; we were on the second floor, and we each had our _own_ lavatories, in a little room off our new bedrooms! I was really shocked about this, but I tried not to show it; I didn't want someone as lovely as Esme to think that we Londoners were dirty and uncivilised. She left me to unpack, and I lay on the large double bed, and sat up again. Was _this_ how some people actually lived? I put my small amount of clothes in the wardrobe, and my books on the little table , and my father's note on the table. I tried not to cry when I thought about him hearing of my mother's death, but I decided to go out into the garden for some fresh air; Esme said that later on that night, they had some guests coming, and they wouldn't have invited them, but she didn't know that she'd be looking after us, as it was a spur of a moment's thing. I now had to find something to wear that would be acceptable - another problem to my extensive list.

The garden was huge, like a park back in London. There were flowers in every colour, and at the back, were some trees, with a bench. I walked around the spacious garden, taking in the smell of the sweet flowers, and the freshly mown grass. I sighed deeply, as it still didn't calm my fears.

"Bad day?" said a sing-song voice behind me. My head whipped round, and I saw a smiling girl, with short black hair in elaborate curls, with her head on the top of the walled - fence. She seemed to be on her tip-toes as she said a moment later: "Would you mind if I came over? It's just that these walls are going to ruin my outfit." Without hesitation, she pulled herself over, and jumped off the wall dignified and graceful. She was wearing a light pink dress and was holding her matching high-heels in her hand, and her small white blazer jacket over her shoulder. I was just glad that I had ditched my duffle-coat upstairs.

"Alice, Alice Masen. I live just here," she said with a nod to the garden that she came from, while she placed her blazer and shoes on the wall to shake my hand. "So you must be the new evacuee's - the whole town's already buzzing that Cullens have taken you in, you know. You already have quite a reputation!"

"Reputation? I've only been here for a few hours!" I said in exclamation, shocked that news gets round so fast. "The burden of a small town, I guess. Oh and by the way, I'm Bella Swan. "

"Nice to meet you Bella. But when I stumbled into this garden, you seemed to have something on your mind. Come on, you know can tell Alice anything." she said, sensing my hesitation.

"I, err, don't have anything to wear to dinner tonight," I replied not really wanting to go into details about - about what happened with someone I just met, no matter how lovely that person was.

"Well, come over now! I've got dozens of outfits I haven't worn in years and with my excellent skills, we can make it into something that no one's seen before!" she said, grabbing my hands and jumping up and down barefoot on the grass. "Look, I'll come to your door through the _normal_ way and then I'll take you to my room! See you in a second!" Alice hitched her skirt up and flung herself over the wall.

"I guess I'm going then." I said, retreating into the house for Alice to come and fetch me.

* * *

"What about this?" yelled Alice, from under a pile of clothes we had created. She stood up and showed me a backless, green silk gown. I grabbed one of the pillows from her bed and threw it at her, and she neatly ducked, dropping the dress. "I guess that's a no then."

"Alice, this is pointless, nothing that you own suits me." I said, flopping onto her bed. We'd been searching for ages and in a few hours, the guests would start arriving. We'd tried on most of the gowns but nothing worked for me. Alice sighed and bent down to reach the green gown, but paused mid-way.

"Nothing of mine won't suit you!" she suddenly yelled, running back into her wardrobe - she had one of those large walk-in ones, and it was the size of my room back in London.

"Erm, Alice, what are you doing?"

"When I was 16, i.e. last year, I bought this gown that was _gorgeous_, but didn't suit me. I've got a feeling it'll suit you." she shouted, still looking through the remnants of her wardrobe. "Okay, TA-DA!"

"Look, Alice-" I began, but I stopped when I saw the dress. "It's perfect!"

* * *

I came down the stairs feeling slightly self-conscious. I took a deep breath, and went to the main room, where Carlisle, Esme and Emmett where all sitting down. When I entered, I noticed that Carlisle and Esme had blackout curtains. I tried to smile, even though I was scared that the Blitz was following me. Carlisle had given Emmett one of his old tuxes, and Esme was wearing a beautiful glitter-blue dress. Her eyes opened wide when she saw me.

"Oh Bella, you look wonderful! Alice had styled my hair into curls, and pinned a yellow flower she found in the garden in my hair. The dress she found for me was yellow and strapless, and the top part was like the old-style bodices I'd read about so much. Then the bottom of the dress was sort of _poofy_ and had black flowers that started on the bodice, and went down to my mid-thigh.

"Thanks Esme." I gushed. I just hoped this was enough. "So, what are the names of the guests tonight?"

"We've got the Hales, the Masens and the Kings. The Black's were invited, but the Mayor had some items to do tonight. But don't worry about that Bella, I'm sure that Alice will whisper to you who everyone is. Alice is quite a darling, never unwilling to help! As you know, the Masen's live next door, and on the other side live the Hales. " said Esme, with a smile, reaching out to hold Carlisle's hand. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Carlisle and Esme got up and ran into the foyer and smiled, while gesturing for Emmett and I to come. Emmett rushed over just as the door was opened by a servant I hadn't noticed before, and just as unwillingly dragged myself over, pulling my falsest smile, I was attacked by Alice, who was wearing the backless green dress from earlier on today.

"Hello to you too, Alice!" I said, while trying to get her off me, while Carlisle, Esme and Emmett laughed. But Alice backed off as soon as a loud voice said:

"Alice, I _do _wish that you were less vulgar sometimes darling," said a woman in her late-thirties, or early-forties, who was wearing a black-knee length dress. "And I thought I told you to change out of that _awful_ dress." Alice simply scowled at who I presumed was her mother. She entered the room with grace, and an unattractive frown.

"Elizabeth - so lovely to see you," said Esme, as she and Carlisle shook hands with Mrs. Masen, and then Mrs. Masen's frown turned on Emmett and I. It seemed that she could not find anything wrong with, as she smiled at us with much warmth, to prompt Esme to continue. "These are two of the _evacuee's _we took in today. This Emmett and this is Isabella." I noticed that she called me Isabella, and realised that Mrs. Masen was not someone to mess with.

"How lovely to meet you both," said Mrs. Masen, while shaking my hand. Behind her, Alice rolled her eyes. "I presume you know Alice, by her _reaction_ when she entered the room. I also have Edward, my son, who is also 17, like Alice. He's studying to attend Oxford in two years. Where is that boy?" She turned around, and heard chatter outside the house.

"I think that'll be the Hales, mother," said Alice, suddenly standing up and adjusting her dress. Just then, a couple **A/N - Mr. and Mrs. Hale aren't v. Important to the story** , and behind them, a blonde haired boy, wearing tux in the same style as Emmett's, with deep blue eyes, walked in. _Ah, that's why Alice is dressed as she is, _I thought, while concealing a grin, which was apparently not concealed too well, as Alice then sent me a look to say _Shut up!_, while walking over to the blonde boy.

"Good heavens, what on earth are you wearing?" said the boy, sending Alice a wink.

"It's the latest fashion in London, darling. We have all the same fashions as London, only a few weeks late, I suppose," she said with a pout. She gestured at me to come towards her, so I pulled Emmett away after I had smiled at Mr. and Mrs Hale. "This is my new friend Bella, and this is Emmett." she said, introducing us to the blonde haired boy. He shook my hand and then Emmett's.

"Jasper Hale, very nice to meet you. I do have a twin, Rosalie, but I guess that she is still outside." he said, with a warm smile. "Rose! Do come in, will you!" he shouted towards the door.

A beautiful blonde haired girl walked in half-smiling, half-scowling. I felt Emmett instantly perk up next to me. "Rose, do stop being such a spoilsport. Royce will be here in a moment! Rose, this is the infamous Bella, and Emmett." Rosalie coolly put her hand forward, and Emmett and I shook it, with Emmett smiling at Rosalie, although she did not return it.

"A pleasure to meet you," she said, although she didn't seem too pleased. She turned to Alice, "I saw Edward coming out of your house, and he said that he had an urgent message to attend to and that he'll be here shortly." Shortly after, the Kings arrived, with their son Royce, which made Rosalie more cheerful. We all retreated to the living room, where there was polite chit-chat for a while, until a servant came to announce that dinner was served. We all entered the dining room, and Alice's brother Edward had still not arrived. The place to my left was for Edward, and on my other side was Emmett, who was constantly staring at Rosalie, although she ignored him completely. _Charming girl,_ I thought to myself, _I can't wait to know her._ Mrs Masen was restless for the entire dinner: she clearly wanted me to meet her perfect son. Although I already loved Alice, if Edward was like his mother, then I had a feeling I wouldn't like him.

We had just finished the salad which was the _third _course, believe it or not. You wouldn't think there's rationing going on, to be honest!, and the servants had started to clear away the plates, when another servant announced:

"Mr. Edward Masen," _Great, _I thought, _maybe he'll give me the standard check too. He might even ask to see my hands!_ But I didn't think that. He entered the room, smiling. His white shirt was slightly messy, and his jacket loose. His messy bronze hair was slightly lopsided, and his deep brown eyes **A/N - I'm guessing here! Plus, I gave Jasper blue eyes, so I need to vary it a little! **immediately locked with mine_. Good lord_, I thought_, he's gorgeous_!

"Sorry I'm late everyone," he said, in a low seductive voice. "Mayor Black wanted me to get that idiot Jacob out of trouble **A/N - Sorry. Couldn't resist it. Team Jacob - don't kill me please**._ Again_," he continued, starting to move down the dining hall and into his seat. "But the thing is, Jacob didn't _want_ to get out of trouble. He just wanted to hang with what's-his-name. Erm, Sam, is it? Leah? Seth?"

"Nah, those are the good ones, you mean Quil, and Embry, and all that lot." said Alice, while picking at her napkin. Mrs. Masen sent her a look to say, _there _are _no good ones_. Emmett and I sat puzzled, so Alice continued. "Quil, Embry, etc are a part this Gypsy - clan? Do you call it a clan? Group? Society? Anyway, Jacob's been hanging with them _way_ too much. Oh, yum!" Alice suddenly looked brighter as a servant brought the next courses, while her mother looked like she was going to scold her, but changed her mind.

She instead said this: "Why can't Mayor Black sort out his own problems? It hardly shows good leadership, does it, not being control of your own son?"

"I don't know, Jacob's just an idiot. **A/N - Lol. Sorry again.** That's why I'm looking like this," Edward continued, raising one arm up to wave his body.

"Don't worry about it," said Esme, smiling down at Edward. "Edward, this is Emmett and Isabella." Edward smiled at me, and I smiled back, which was harder than I thought. _Damn,_ I thought, _that smile is just too dazzling!_

The food arrived, and while there was some chit-chat going on, Edward said to me in under-tone: "Isabella, is it?"

while giving me that dazzling smile again.

"Bella, actually," I said, blushing slightly. I turned back to my food when he started to ask something, but then his mother interrupted:

"Edward, darling, why don't you tell _Isabella_ and Emmett about your plans. _You know,_ Oxford," Edward looked a little flushed when he talked about Oxford, and I just smiled at him. _He's not half bad, you know,_ I thought to myself. He was certainly much _different _ to how I imagined him to be. The dinner party started to finish, and just before he went, Edward talked to me again:

"Will I speak to you again?" His hair flopped slightly as he bent down to give me a dazzling smile.

I managed to say, "Of course. I do know live next to you," with a smile and a wink, and he sent me another dazzling smile as he walked through that door.

"Edward seems to like you," said Emmett, while eating a piece of cake.

"Shut up!" I sent him a punch and then went to bed. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward.

* * *

Sooo... I am clearly Team Edward then! Lol. Please review! I've got the entire story planned out, but it'll be a while until it's up since; a) I've got drama classes this summer and b) I am being dragged to Hastings, this town by the sea in England. Actually, it's where I based Fairview on. Lol. So add this story to your story alert!


End file.
